noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Mirai vs The Royal Guard
1st Elder has invaded the werewolves' territory and slaughtered many werewolves, as revenge for their cruelty towards humanity in the past. The warriors have lost contact with their security teams, so they split up to investigate. Prologue 1st Elder, 3rd Elder and The Royal Guard have invaded the werewolves territory. They have taken out the security systems and killed several werewolves. Gotaru, Juraki, Dorant, Bashum and Mirai decide to deal with the matter themselves, as neither Kentas or Lunark are currently available to help. They split up to look for survivors and to deal with the threat, as there is nothing else they can do. 3rd Elder is keeping an eye on their movements using his powers. 1st Elder orders his guards to eliminate the werewolf warriors. The guards head off. Battle Summary Mirai arrives at a security outpost to find all the workers dead. She looks around and finds a survivor who is severely injured. She speaks to him and asks if he knows who is responsible? He says that they came to check the security systems and were attacked. Mirai asks if he saw the enemy. He says they were attacked and weren't able to find out anything about the enemy. He apologises to Mirai. She tells him to save his strength and resolves to take him to a hospital where he can get his injuries treated. As she leaves with the survivor, she is attacked by and unknown enemy, whilst trying to collect her thoughts, she is attacked a second time. She says the enemy has gotten more bold, since she's alone. She launches an attack at the two hooded figures. One of the figures blocks the attack easily. She sees that he has red eyes and wonders if he is a Noble. She asks why he's attacking them. They helped the werewolves recently and waited for them to take responsibility, so why are they attacking now. She asks whether it was a trap, and proceeds to ask them what happened to Kentas. The two hooded figures, analyse Mirai and confirm her as a necessary target for elimination. Mirai launches a second attack and the two hooded figures are revealed to be the 1st Elder's Royal Guards. She realises that something is strange. That one of them feels like a Noble and the other feels like a Werewolf. She figures out that they aren't Nobles, just as one of the guards launches an attack. Mirai avoids the attack, and just as the second guard launches his attack. Mirai is injured, but she can't use her power properly because she hasn't completely recovered and she has an injured survivor to look after. She transforms into her combat mode and attacks the guards. She notices that although they're not Noble's or Werewolves, their fighting styles are similar, almost as if they're trying to imitate the Nobles and Werewolves. She is severely injured and noticeably out of breath. The guards attack again. She says that she has to get out of there, otherwise, both she and the survivor will be killed. The guards attack, and she leaves. The guards scan the area, but can't find any sign of her. She is angry because she had to run away without being able to fight properly. Whilst running away she encounters Bashum. Aftermath Mirai manages to escape with the survivor, while Bashum sacrifices himself so she has enough time to get away. Mirai later mirrors Bashum's sacrifice by giving her life, so that Lunark has enough time to gather her energy and finish off Geo in a single attack. Image Gallery 487_62_The_Werewolves_Land_Has_Been_Invaded_Again.png|The werewolves' land has been invaded again. 487_65_Mirai_attacked.png|Mirai attacked. 487_66_Mirai Outnumbered.png|Mirai outnumbered. 487_69_Mirai Attacks.png|Mirai attacks. 487_72_The Guard Blocks The Attack Easily.png|The guard blocks the attack easily. 487_76_Mirai Shocked.png|Mirai shocked. 487_78_The Red Eyes.png|The red eyes. 488_2_Mirai Questions The Invaders.png|Mirai questions the invaders. 488_4_The Invaders Refuse To Answer.png|The invaders refuse to answer. 488_5_Mirai_targeted.png|Mirai targeted. 488_12_Mirai Realises Something.png|Mirai realises something. 488_13_The_Unnamed_Guards_Look_Menacing.png|The unnamed guards look menacing. 488_14_Mirai's_confusion.png|Mirai's confusion. 488_15_Unnamed_Guard.png|Unnamed guard. 488_16_The_Unnamed_Guard_feels_Like_A_Werewolf.png|The unnamed guard feels like a werewolf. 488_17_The Attackers Aren't Nobles.png|The attackers aren't Nobles. 488_18_A Guard Gets Ready To Attack Mirai.png|A guard gets ready to attack Mirai. 488_19_The First Guard Attacks.png|The first guard attacks. 488_21_Mirai Senses The Attack.png|Mirai senses the attack. 488_24_The Second Guard Attacks.png|The second guard attacks. 488_26_The Guard Waits For The Dust To Clear.png|The guard waits for the dust to clear. 488_27_The Guard Retracts His Claws.png|The guard retracts his claws. 488_28_Mirai Survived The Attack.png|Mirai survived the attack. 488_29_Mirai_Wounded.png|Mirai wounded. 488_30_Mirai Can't Use Her Powers Properly.png|Mirai can't use her powers properly. 488_31_Unnamed_Guards.png|Unnamed guards. 489_6_Mirai_Transforms_Into_Combat_Mode.png|Mirai transforms into combat mode. 489_7a_Mirai Realises That The Enemy Aren't Werewolves Or Nobles.png|Mirai realises that the enemy aren't werewolves or nobles. 489_12_Mirai_attacked.png|Mirai attacked. 489_24_Mirai_Runs_Away_From_Battle.png|Mirai runs away from battle. 489_25_Bashum_Runs_Away_From_Battle.png|Bashum runs away from battle. 489_26_Mirai_And_Bashum_Run_Into_Each_Other.png|Mirai and Bashum run into each other. 489_30a_Bashum Tells Mirai There Were No Survivors At His Location.png|Bashum tells Mirai there were no survivors at his location. 489_33_Bashum_Makes_His_Decision.png|Bashum makes his decision. 489_36_Mirai_Doesn't_Agree.png|Mirai doesn't agree. 489_37_Bashum_Tells_Mirai_To_Save_The_Sole_Survivor.png|Bashum tells Mirai to save the sole survivor. 489_39_Mirai_Knows_There's_No_Other_Choice.png|Mirai knows there's no other choice. 489_43_Bashum_regrets_not_working_together_sooner.png|Bashum regrets not working together sooner. 489_44_Mirai_escapes.png|Mirai escapes. 489_3_Mirai Avoids The Guards Attack.png|Mirai avoids the guards' attack. 489_4_The Guard Attacks Again.png|The guard attacks again. 489_7b_An Unnamed Guard Imitates The Nobles.png|An unnamed guard imitates the nobles. 489_8a_An Unnamed Guard Imitates The Werewolves.png|An unnamed guard imitates the werewolves. 489_8b_Mirai Realises She Can't Face The Two Guards Right Now.png|Mirai realises she can't face the two guards right now. 489_17_The Guards Wonder Where Mirai Has Disappeared To.png|The guards wonder where Mirai has disappeared to. 489_22a_Mirai's Arm Is Injured Badly.png|Mirai's arm is injured badly. 489_22b_Mirai Angry At Having To Run Away.png|Mirai angry at having to run away. 489_23_The Sole Survivor Is Unconscious.png|The sole survivor is unconscious. 489_27_Mirai And Bashum Discuss The Attackers.png|Mirai and Bashum discuss the attackers. 489_28_Mirai And Bashum Wonder About The Invaders.png|Mirai and Bashum wonder about the invaders. 489_29_Mirai Saddened By The Deaths Of Their People.png|Mirai saddened by the deaths of their people. 489_30b_Mirai And Bashum Continue To Run.png|Mirai and Bashum continue to run. 489_32_Mirai Suggests Splitting Up.png|Mirai suggests splitting up. 489_34_Bashum Tells Mirai To Go On Ahead.png|Bashum Tells Mirai To Go On Ahead. 489_38_Bashum Intends To Die Protecting Their People.png|Bashum intends to die protecting their people. 489_40_Bashum Asks Mirai To Tell Juraki And Dorant About The Situation.png|Bashum asks Mirai to tell Juraki and Dorant about the situation. 489_41_Mirai Surprised By Bashum's Decision.png|Mirai surprised by Bashum's Decision. 489_45_Mirai Worried For Bashum.png|Mirai worried for Bashum. 489_46_Bashum's Last Stand.png|Bashum's last stand. 489_47_Bashum Regrets Everything They Did In The Past.png|Bashum regrets everything they did in the past. 489_48_Mirai Angry.png|Mirai angry.